A Demon's Touch
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: What if Mirajane offered herself in place of Lucy when Laxus asked Lucy to become his woman? What would be the consequences of this unique exchange? Can a demon's touch really change Laxus for good? And what Fairy Tail going to do about it? Cover by Neptunedays. LaMi & NaLu! R&R!


**Speech -** "NTTL is great.

**Thoughts - **'Wow! NTTL is great.'

**Demon speech - "NTTL is great."**

**Demon thoughts - 'NTTL is great.'**

**Rated - **MA+ for lemons.

**A/N –** This fic is dedicated to my favorite author who showed me the light. Asakami-sensei, this is for you. What if Mirajane offered herself in place of Lucy when Laxus asked Lucy to become his woman?

Team Natsu won't sit quietly. If you hurt your own nakama consequences are ensured. War! Fairy Tail vs Laxus! Enraged Natsu vs Laxus! I am also quite excited to write the confrontation between Makarov and Laxus.

This story contains two pairings; Mira X Laxus and Lucy X Natsu. This story features a stronger and smarter Natsu than his conan counterpart but he is still the same old Natsu we all love, and Laxus is also a first generation Dragon Slayer, so he can't activate Dragon force at will. Details will be revealed in later chapters.

I am more of realistic, so in my fights there will be no miracle hard facts, character's determination and strategy will decide the winner.

I respect women and I have no ill intent, so I hope my story doesn't offend anyone and don't worry there will be no rape scenes, if you're about that.

* * *

**Price**

* * *

"You can't have Lucy but I can take Lucy's place!" Mirajane suddenly exclaimed.

"What did you say little demon? I think my ears were ringing, so can you repeat what you said?" Laxus quite unsure whether he heard right or not. Stupid Communication Lacrima could be damaged and Laxus wasn't about to make a fool out himself.

"I will become your woman for a whole month if come and save the guild. I will do anything, just save them. I don't want to lose my precious people again!" Mirajane cried and fell on her knees as battle cries of her nakama got louder.

'This worked far better than I thought. I was just teasing her but who would've thought she will actually give herself in exchange for that blonde. Hmm... maybe it is because that Lucy girl reminds her of her dead sister,' Laxus thought, though the sudden ear piercing shriek of a certain drunkard gained his attention.

"No! Mira you don't have to worry about us, we can still fight and win without that prick's helps," Cana shouted and glared at Laxus who was still flummoxed by Mirajane's proposal.

"No Cana, no else other than Laxus has the strength to battle Master Jose, not even Mystogan," Mirajane said in a sad voice.

"You can be serious Mira! I know he is strong but Mystogan is just as strong. We should try to search for him," Cana tried to change her friend's mind but Mirajane shook her head.

"Cana, you also know very well that if they battle, Laxus would emerge victorious even it is by a small margin, but Laxus has a move which can triple his power and that's what we need to stop Jose," Mira admitted while Cana seemed shell shocked at discovery. Laxus was a monster to begin with, but a Laxus with thrice as much as power. She shivered at the very thought.

"Oh! So you weren't completely knocked out when I fought against the Wind Spirit Shukaku. Ah… three years have passed since. You're underestimating me Mirajane, I am way stronger now than I was back then, even without that move I can easily defeat Mystogan. After my battle with Shukaku I had half of my power sealed off by Freed," Laxus revealed shocking both Mirajane and Cana to their cores.

'How much power does Laxus really has? Three years ago I thought his power had tremendously reduced, but then he went away on a SS-rank mission for 2 years and when he returned his power had already doubled than before,' Cana thought stumped by the revelation and Mirajane seemed equally surprised.

"Though, I thought you were out for the count when you got hit by one his gigantic wind bullets," Laxus chuckled as he remembered the incident when he found the little demon getting her ass handed to her on a silver platter by non-other than the Sand Spirit Shukaku. He saved her when he thought she got knocked out, though he barely managed to get fend off the demon even with his Dragon Force. He was still searching for the mysterious and crazy Sand Demon to settle the score for once and all, but that can wait, he had more pressing issues in his hands.

"Mirajane I will take you with me as soon as I defeat the Phantom, so be ready and don't dare to break your word Mirajane or you will find something much more dangerous than the little Phantom on your doorstep," Laxus warned as his eyes flashed crimson for a second.

"I promise I will do everything you say just stop Jose!" Mira cried while Cana tried to protest but was duly ignored by Laxus as he stared at Mirajane with lustful eyes.

"Everything means everything Mirajane," Laxus growled out huskily as he eyed Mirajane's voluptuous form hungrily.

"As I said I will do anything and anything means anything! Just save the guild! Please save my home!" Mirajane pleaded with teary eyes. Laxus felt little guilty but he quickly crushed the ridiculous notion. 'Power is everything,' Laxus reminded himself the words of his father and his teacher.

"Okay then just hold them off for 10 minutes. I will there to save you my princess or I should say slave… Hahaha…" Laxus face disappeared from Lacrima.

"Mira-chan! You can't do this! Let me take your place I know you're still a virgin," Cana pleaded as she knew Mirajane was saving herself for someone special and Laxus was definitely not that person.

"That monster doesn't deserve something you've been saving for years! I already had sex with him a few years ago, so let me deal with him," Cana said firmly but Mirajane shook her head negatively as she already knew that Laxus wouldn't change his mind even if he had to go against the master.

"My fate has been sealed Cana. Go and make sure the guild stays standing till Laxus gets here," Mira said solemnly as she changed herself in Lucy minus the cloths and walked up to the giant moving robot her guild members were fighting.

'Please make in time, Laxus!' she pleaded inside her head as she saw the watch. Still 7 minutes remaining. 'Oh! Please Mavis! Save us!' Mirajane prayed as she saw Jose's Magic '**The Shades**' attaching and draining the magic power of the Fairy Tail's already exhausted mages.

* * *

**This is my first fairy tail fanfiction, yay! Guys, I am writing after many months, so I hope it was up to your liking! **

**Please leave a Review!**

**Thanks for reading^^**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


End file.
